The Knights
by Mickey Jackson
Summary: What if Percy said yes to becoming a God? What if Annabeth and Asta one of percy's best friends went missing? Plz R&R
1. Chapter 1

**_Plz review this story. Even if bad. Tell me if its bad plz_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. All credit goes to Rick Riordan & Disney Hyperion**_

Percy POV

It's been 500 years since I have seen her face. Her beautiful gray eyes her curly blond hair. I wish I could see her again. Curse me for my choice

_-Flashback-_

_What should I do? The Gods have just offered to make me a god. _

_"Well Perseus what is your choice?" "I accepted your offer." I said like a dumbass "Then so be it! Perseus Jackson this day on you will be the God hurricanes. Now let's celebrate!"_

_I looked towards Annabeth and Asta were standing but they were already gone. _

_Throughout the party I looked for them but they were nowhere to be found. Finally I asked Chiron if he had seen them, "They went back to camp." He said._

_-Flashback Ends-_

After that I heard Rachel became the Orcle. Then a week later Asta and Annabeth went missing. All their stuff was gone as well. I looked everywhere for them but even us gods couldn't find them and after all this time I still miss them.

I've even checked with Hades but they weren't dead. It's impossible for them to still be alive. "Percy are you alright?" my girlfriend Calypso asked.

Calypso has been staying at Camp Half-Blood after I freed her. "Oh I'm fine", I answered as I got off the bed and put on my shirt.

"I have to Olympus for a meeting today I won't be to see you for a while ok?"

"Alright I love you "

"Bye" I couldn't bring myself to say it. Truth is I don't love her. I'm still in love with the one person who can beat me up and still be my friend. Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena.

Thalia POV

I HATE PERSEUS JACKSON! A few days ago he had gave me a shampoo that is made only in Olympus. He said it was a sorry gift for what had happen at my 490 year birthday. I used it today and it actually smelled very good but once I started walking around Camp Half-Blood everyone would just started at me with wide eyes.

I had finally gotten so annoyed I yell, "Stop staring. Get a life people!" , to a group.

Nico came up to me, "Have you seen your hair lately?" ,he said. I ran to the nearest mirror I looked in the mirror and my hair was bright PINK! I found out that Percy had put some kind of hair coloring in it that only comes from Olympus.

"It takes 2 weeks to come OFF!" I said to myself. Suddenly I notice what cabin I was in.

Athena's cabin. I looked at Annabeth's bunk. I remember her and Asta sitting there talking. I miss them.

Chiron POV

Ah! Why did I let the Stoll brothers in the big house. They painted the house blue and everything inside of it. I walked around the camp looking for them but they were nowhere to be found. I ended up at the Khaos cabin.

Asta cabin.

I saw her younger siblings running around.

I remember when she chased the Stoll brother down to the river because had hid all of her stuff. Annabeth helped find it. "Where did you two run off to?" I said to myself.

"Chiron may I speak with you?" It was Mr.D. Mr.D has been a lot nicer since Asta left. Asta was his favorite demigod. "Yes Mr.D what is it?"

"The Gods have summoned you and the entire head counselor"

"I see I will get them and head out." "Very well, but hurry with that." Then he vanished. Why would the Gods summon us now?

This can't be good.

Thalia POV

-At Olympus-

Why do the gods need to talk to us? The hunters and I were going to leave camp today. Of course I only came to Olympus being lieutenant. We were at the throne room by now. Percy was sitting on his throne trying not to laugh at me.

Yes I still have PINK hair.

When I came in all of the Gods just stared at me and my hair. Damn you PERSEUS JACKSON. Still can't believe they made him into a god.

"Today we have come to talk about the Knights of Khaos "my father said "The Knights of what?" Chiron asked. So he didn't know either. "Khaos has created a group. It's very much like the Hunters but Khaos knights have some of his power inside them and they have been modified"

"What do you mean by modified?" I asked. "He has improved their speed, strength and many other things." "When do we meet them?" Percy asked. "In two days" someone behind us. We turned around.

It was Lady Khaos with two girls. I couldn't see their faces because their black hoodies covered them. It was a bit shocking. I expected Khaos to be Male but Chaos was Female. Shocking

"Khaos what are you doing here?" my father asked. "I thought you may want to know about my knights" Lady Khaos answered. "May I ask what the knights are? Demigods?" milady Artemis asked. "Some. Anyone can become a knight. Satyrs, demigods. Even humans." The girl at the right said.

"What are you?" Percy asked. "I am a demigod and the leader of the Knights" she said angrily. Why would she be mad at Percy? "Your voice sounds familiar. Do I know you?" "You did!" the girl on the left yelled.

"Silent lieutenant! Calm yourself. There is no reason to yell." The leader said. "Who are you?" Percy asked the leader. "I am the leader of the Knight I told you that." "I mean what's your name?"

"You don't need to know my name." "Fine then who's your parent?" "You don't need to know" "Then how can we trust you if we don't know who you are!" Percy yelled at her. "Tell you what. When all the knights come to camp Half-Blood in 2 days we will show you who we are." The leader said calmly.

"But As- I mean Commander what if some of the knights don't want to show their faces?" "Actually asked all of the Knights and they didn't mind." "Very well I will send 4 of the gods to Camp Half-Blood to meet the knights." My father said. "Who will be going?" I asked.

"Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, and Perseus." The girl on the left growled when my father had said Percy. "May I go too?" Milady Artemis asked. "Yes but may I ask why?" my father asked. "I want to see how these Knights are different from my hunters." She answered. "Very well we will be taking our leave" Lady Chaos said happily. "Wait! Is there anything else we need to know about the Knights?" Percy asked.

"Commander is there?" Lady Khaos looked at the leader. "Well there is one thing" she said. "Well what is it?" We all asked/yelled at her. "The Knights of Khaos also have the ability to kill immortals", everyone gasped as she said that. "We shall leave now see you in 2 days Percy." They vanished.

Leader of the Knights POV

"Why did you tell them that?" the lieutenant yelled at me. "Well it's about time they know where we have been." "Are you going to show them your face?" "Why yes, yes I am." "I don't want to see him." "I know you don't but it's for Lady Khaos and Camp Half-Blood." "I guess I will." "I'm so happy we are going back to camp aren't you?"

"Yea. I can't wait to see the kids in Athena's Cabin" "Can you go tell the other Knights we will be leaving in two days?" "Sure" _I can't believe we're back to camp after all this time!_

**_Hoped you guys liked it. Please tell me if it sucks._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. All credit goes to Rick Riordan & Disney Hyperion**_

_**A/N Just want to let you know that this chapter has some demigods that were submitted to me. Not all of them will be in these chapter. The other main Knights will come in later**_

Percy POV

-At Camp Half-Blood-

"It's been a while since I've been here", I said. "Well you should visit more", Thalia said with a smile on her face. I stopped at Athena's cabin then Khaos's. "So you miss them too", Thalia said. "Yea. Why did I choose to become a god?" "Your still in love with Annabeth aren't?"

"Yea. Maybe we can ask Khaos where they are." "Yea he might tell us where their bodies are." My face darkens. "Oh I'm sorry Percy I-" "No worries. I know it's impossible for them to still be alive." I said. "Let's just wait till the Knights come to ask." Thalia said.

Thalia POV

-Two days later-

"The Knights arriver today!" Grover yelled. The gods turned him immortal after he found Ares when he went missing. He is now the god of the wild. "I know. I want to ask Khaos if he knows where Annabeth and Asta are." Percy said.

"They're properly dead so what's the point of asking?" It was Calypso. She looked angry but I didn't care because I was too pissed off. "It doesn't matter if their dead. They need to be buried!" I yelled at her. She was shocked that I yelled at her. She just walked away.

Damn after 500 years I still HATE her!

Then we heard Chiron, "The knights are arriving!" We all ran to the front. Even the few gods that were here who can just flash out of here. When we got there their ship was landing. All of the sudden the door open and knights started marching out. The same two girls leading them and Lady Khaos was in front of them all.

She turned to her children and then looked at the Knights. She said, "Welcome Knights to Camp Half-Blood!" Percy Came up to them and asked, "Where do you guys live?" "We lived in Outer Space and who are you?" a boy to the left asked rudely. "I am Perseus Jackson God of Hurricanes."

The Knight just looked at him and bowed. "May I ask where The Knights will be staying?" Chiron asked.

Lady Khaos snapped his fingers and a house bigger than the big house appeared next to my tree. "We shall see you at dinner." The leader said and started to walk to the house when Percy said, "Wait a minute! You told us that when you arrived that you would show us who you are."

The leader stops walking. She turned to her knights and yelled, "Knights helmets off!" One by one they started taking their helmets off. It was shocking because some of the Knights went to Camp Half-Blood.

There was the Stoll brothers Sons of Hermes, Clarisse Daughter of Ares, Will Son of Apollo, Miguel Yew Son of Apollo, Chris Son of Hermes, Katie Daughter of Demeter, Malcolm Son of Athena, and many more.

The only ones with their helmets still on were the leader and her lieutenant. Percy and the other Gods looked at the Camp Half-Blood Knights. Ares said, "So this is what happened to my Sons and Daughters." Then Athena looked at the leader and said, "What about you two?"

Clarisse then said, "Hey punk do you remember how Asta and Annabeth used to look like?" That caught Percy by surprise but said, "Yea Asta used to have dark brown hair that was always curly and sea green eyes behind her glasses. Annabeth had blond hair, stormy gray. That reminds me. Khaos do you have any idea where their bodies are?" he asked in a pained voice.

"I'll let the commander and lieutenant answer that question." We all looked at them. The leader started to take her helmet off.

Thalia POV

We all saw her face. She had jet black hair with blond tip highlights. Sea green eyes. She was wearing everything black. She even had black eye liner on. She looked like a Punk Rocker. But she looked very familiar. Percy said, "Who are you and why do you look so familiar?"

"It's not surprising that you don't recognize me. I changed the I looked since the last time we saw each other 500 years ago." "Wait you knew me as a demigod?" "Yes we were really good friends. We were almost like siblings." After she said I knew who she was. Even though she looked like a Punk Rocker and nothing like I remember her as she was still the little girl that Percy thought of as a little sister. "Asta?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Even the few Gods that were there. "So you do remember Thalia." Asta said. "I am Asta Neoma Knighton daughter of Khaos and leader of the Knights." Percy just looked at her looking for the little girl he used to protect so long ago. "Where did you go?" Percy asked in a pained voice.

"After you became a god I left. I won't lie to you. I felt alone. So I changed my look. Got laser eye surgery. Then my mother came to me and asked me if I wanted to become a Knight. She told I'll leave the earth behind and live with her. She said I won't be alone anymore. She told me I'll be immortal." She just looked at him with a blank face. "So you changed your hair color, got surgery, and became immortal." Percy's pain was clear on his face but Asta didn't seem to care.

Then an idea popped into my head , "Wait. Asta if your a Knight then is Annabeth still alive?" I asked her. She just looked at me then just stood there as if she was waiting for something. Then the lieutenant started to take her helmet off. We all gasp when we saw her face. Even though she had black tip highlights now there was no hiding the stormy grey eyes only an Athena child can have.

"Annabeth?" tears running down my face. "Been a while has it Thalia" I just looked at her then at Percy who looked like his world just came crashing down. There was a long silence. "Well now that we all know who we are. Knights get ready for dinner with Camp Half-Blood!" then Lady Khaos disappeared. The Knights started talking and goofing off. A few older kids walked up to Asta and Annabeth. They all walked in their house.

I just stood there in shock. I can't believe they were still alive.

Athena's POV

I can't believe what I just witness. Two of my favorite children were Knights. I always wondered what happen to Annabeth and Malcom but I never thought that they would be Knights. At first when I heard about these Knights I thought maybe they became Knights then thought "No Annabeth would never do that." I felt like didn't know my own daughter.

Annabeth POV

-Inside their big house-

I entered my room to find a note on my bed. _"Meet me in my ASAP signed Asta" _Hmm wonder what's this about. _I'll see soon enough_ I thought to myself. I walk in to Asta room to find a few of our friends already there. There was Nealon son of Zeus, James Alvarez son of Hephaestus, Emitt Edward Alexander Weathers son of Artemis, Charisse Aguilvz daughter of Poseidon, Lychan Tramp son of Vultunus, Edward son of Poseidon, my best friend Rebecca White but I call her Beck daughter of Helios, and Asta.

"What's going on here?" I asked. "We were asking Asta about your past and she said it would be better if you told us." Beck told. "Look guys I have already told you that I don't like talking about it so I'm goi-" "Annabeth it's time we told them. We can't just keep it bottled up inside." Asta said. I sighed and sat down. "Ok guys I'll tell you but it's going to be a long story."

Asta POV

Annabeth started, "You all have met Percy Jackson right?"

"Yeah, they say he is the hero of Olympus don't they?" Beck said. "Yeah him… umm well how should I say? Well Asta and I knew him 500 years ago. When he was a demigod. Percy and I where best friends and I really liked him. Loved him actually." Everyone in the room gasp except me. Since Annabeth joined the Knights she hasn't shone interest in guys. "I thought after the war we could be together. But then when the gods asked him if he wanted to be immortal and he said yes. It felt like my heart was ripped apart. That's why left." At this point Annabeth had tears running down her eyes. "Oh Annabeth…" Charisse said.

" What was Percy to you?" Lychan asked me. "He was like an older brother to me." I said while staring outside. "Still do." I whispered. Wonder how things will go for Percy now that knows we're here, I thought to myself

_**R&R Hoped you liked it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. All credit goes to Rick Riordan & Disney Hyperion**_

Chiron POV

I was still in shock at what I had just witness but I had to inform the campers about the Knights arrival. The only ones that know are the head campers.

Percy POV

I was walking to dinner. Calypso and I were holding hands. I was thinking about this morning. I can't believe they were alive all this time. We heard the horn. "Come on Percy." Calypso said. We walked in and sat down next to Thalia. Since the Knights came Chiron has aloud the campers to sit where ever want. Aphrodite sitting with her daughters. Ares with his buff kids. Athena reading with her kids.

"Hey dad can you teach me a few moves with your sword?" my son Jonathan came up to me. "Maybe later now go back to your table." he ran back to his table. When I became a god they made me a cabin. I told them I wouldn't need one. But... well I fell in love with a mortal. Hey! It's not my fault. She reminded me of...Annabeth. Calypso didn't like Jonathan. They are always fighting with each other. I thought I was in love with her but thing is I'm still in love with Annabeth.

When saw her this morning I saw a Goddess. She looked so beautiful. "Percy are you alright?" Thalia asked me. "Yea I'm fine just thinking about what happen this morning." "Oh yea I-" "Why should we care! So Asta and Annabeth became Knights! They're no longer part of our lives. So let's just stop talking about them!" Calypso yelled at us. I grabbed her hand and took her to the lake.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" "I don't want you going near them!" "Why not Asta and Annabeth are my friends!" "You can go near Asta. It's Annabeth!" "What about Annabeth?" "Every time her name comes up you lit up! If your still in love with her then maybe you should break up with me!" "Maybe I should!" When I said that her eyes went wide.

"Look Calypso I have had enough of your jealousy! It's ov-" "No please Percy I ca-" "No Calypso we're done" I walked away. When I turned back I saw her on the ground crying.

I sat down at my table putting my head down. "Percy are you alright?" Thalia asked "Not really. I just broke up with Calypso." "Oh my Gods Percy! I'm so sorry. I-" "You have nothing to be sorry about. You were right about calypso 500 years ago.

_-Flashback-_

_"Percy can I talk to you for a sec?," Thalia asked. "Sure Thalia. Calypso can you let go of me?" "Oh sure hon. Hurry back," she pecked my lips. "So Thalia what did you want to talk about?" "Percy I don't think you should date Calypso." "What. Why?" "Because you two are not right for each other?" "What do you mean?" "Percy do you even like her? Better yet. Percy do you love her?"_

_I had to think about that about that one. "Well love takes ti-" "Percy you and Annabeth fell in live at first sight." I flinched at her name. "Well Annabeth gone so just dr-" _

_"Percy when you choose to become immortal do you know whet Annabeth felt like? She felt like you never loved her! She felt like her heart was ripped apart! Do you know by whom? By you Perseus Jackson, you ripped Annabeth Chase's heart apart!" Thalia than stormed off._

_-Flashback Ends-_

"Calypso and I weren't meant to be," for some reason I was relieved. "Well now you can be with Annabeth," "No. Annabeth is a Knight and she probably dating someone else." "She's not dating someone else. If you're wondering Knight can date unlike the Hunters." a voice said behind me. I turned and was shocked at who just spoke to me. Asta Knighton.

Asta POV

I was walking to the dinner when I saw Percy dragging Calypso away. I pressed the skull on the ring my mother gave me. She said it would make me invisible like Annabeth's cap but my ring can create an invisible shield and I can make other people invisible. They were yelling about something. I got in hearing range. Percy yells, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" "I don't want you going near them!" Near who?

"Why not? Asta and Annabeth are my friends!" I flinched at the sound of my name. "You can go near Asta. It's Annabeth!" Is she jealous of Annabeth? "What about Annabeth?" "Ever time her name comes up you light up! If you're still in love with her maybe you should break up with me!" "Maybe I should!" What is Percy doing? "Look Calypso I have had with your jealousy! It's ov-" "N-No please Percy I ca-" No Calypso we're done!" Then Percy walked away.

I sat there looking at Calypso cry. It's shocking that Percy would break up with Calypso after 500 years. I started to walk to dinner again. I stood in front on the fire. I pressed the skull on my ring so I wouldn't be invisible. I started to walk to where Percy was sitting. "No Annabeth is a Knight and probably dating someone else." He said to Thalia. Why would he care if Annabeth is dating someone. Interesting.

"She's not dating someone else. If you're wondering Knights can date unlike the Hunters," I said as Percy turned around. His jaw dropped when he saw I was the one who just spoke to him. "Asta?" he said in shock. "Yes Perseus?" I asked with a smile. When I was younger and still at Camp Half-Blood I would sometimes call Percy 'Perseus' just because he didn't like it. Thalia smiled and said, "Glad to have you back Asta." "Glad to be back." I said as I sat down next to Percy who was still in shock. "Percy if you keep your mouth open like that flies are going to go in there." I told him. "Oh sorry. It's just that I'm still in a little shock." "Alright. So Percy I hear you broke up with Calypso. Is it true?"

"How can know? I just broke up with her a few minutes ago." "I have my ways. I also hear that your still into a gray eyed Athena girl named Annabeth." "Where did you hear such a lie?" Percy asked in high-pitched voice. "Look Per-" "Commander Knighton!" I heard some one yell behind me. I turn around to see my two best friend Dawn Capacity Alena Embers but I call her City and Lychan Tramp running towards me.

City has dark brown hair with electric purple and red highlights that reach down to her shoulders. Her eyes are dark brown almost black but look, closely they are a shade of blue. She also has a tattoo that says, "You are gorgeous you know that?" on her wrist and 2 scars on her elbow one on left knee and one on her ankle. She is the roman daughter of Pluto.

Lychan hair changes color and style. Today his hair messy and dark blue. His eyes are electric blue. He also has two rings in each ear, a burn around his left eye and a tattoo of a dragon coming out of a tornado on his left arm. He is the roman demigod son of Vulturnus (Roman God of the East Wind).

"Hey guys what's up?" "Asta Kronos's army is here! There in front of Camp Half-Blood. We can't hold them off any longer. They're about to break though!" City yelled at me. "We already called the General. But it's going to take him some time to get here." Lychan told. "Alright we can hold them off till then. Percy, Thalia get all the campers ready for a fight." I said while getting up. "Wait who's the General?" Percy asked me. "You will meet him when he gets here. For now just get the campers ready." I ran to the front of Camp Half-Blood. Leading to army was Leto titan of motherhood and mother of Artemis and Apollo, Perses Titan of destruction, and Themis titan of divine law and order.

I walked over to Emmit Edward Alexander Weathers a Knight and one of my close friends. Emmit has shaggy redish orange hair bangs in his eye and it's about average length. His eyes are chocolate brown. He also has his right ear pierced, a crescent moon shaped scar on his neck and a scar that looks liked something slashed him on his, left cheek, nose, right cheek. He is the demigod son of Artemis. **(A/N: I'll put his history in the story later. His a submitted demigod)**

"Hey Emmit looks like your grandma here for a fight. Do you want us to kill her or capture her?" "Capture her she might have some info that we might need and well... she is my grandmother." "Alright. All Knights you are not to kill Leto. Capture her at all cost! Perses and Themis on the other hand must be killed!" I yell to the Knights. "Knights to battle!" The Knights start to fight the army of monsters The campers are holding their on pretty well. I hope the General gets here soon. I may be the daughter of Khaos but I can't take on 3 titans alone.

General POV

_Can this ship go any faster!_ I thought to my self. Lychan just called me and told me there is an army of monsters at Camp Half-Blood and 3 titans are there. The Asta can take one or two titan alone just fine but three! No way can she take them on alone without getting herself killed.

"General we will be landing in five minutes." Valentina Acosta told me. Good hang in there Asta.

Asta POV

"You are the leader of Knights are you not?" Perses yells at me with a smile on his face. I coughed up blood. "Are not the daughter of Khaos demigod?" Themis yells while walking towards me. I was fighting both Perses and Themis alone the gods that were here were trying to capture Leto. I wish a few of them would stop and help me out. But no I guess one of isn't strong enough to capture her. They need everyone trying to capture while Asta gets her ass kick and killed. It was taking them a while so I ended up fighting two titans at the same time. It's hard. Perses kicked me across the camp. I coughed up some more blood. I was losing. I had a few broken ribs. It was getting harder to breath. Then a ship landed right in front on camp half blood. The General was here. Thank gods!

_R&R Hope you like it. I'll try to update tomorrow. I'll try._


	4. Chapter 4 SORRY!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. All credit goes to Rick Riordan & Disney Hyperion**_

General POV

The ship landed. I ran to the door. I walk out to see the Knight and campers fighting monster. The Gods that were here trying to capture Leto. I look around. I was infuriated to see Asta on the ground coughing out blood. Perses, and Themis standing above her. Every one was looking at me. My eyes started to turn red. My eyes turn completely red when I'm angry. Pure, no white in my eyes. Perses ran towards me. I created a sphere of force field around myself. The minute he came in close range my force field blow him away.

I turned my attention to Asta. I started to walk towards her. Themis moved. She stood between Asta and me. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I said though my teeth. "Your going to have to fight me first." I pulled my red blade /Gold hilt, guard, handle with a red gem, X at the back. Our swords clash. She was good but I was getting the upper hand.

Asta POV

I got up. The General was fighting Themis and I could see that she was losing. I looked up to see Perses was getting up and I had a feeling he wasn't happy about what General had done to him. He started to walk towards the General. I got my bow and arrows. I shot an arrow right into Perses arm. He screamed in pain and looked at me with rage in his eyes.

I grabbed my sword. There was screaming coming from where the General fight was. I turn around to see Themis dead body laying on the ground. I saw Perses shock expression. The gods had already captured Leto. The Knights and campers were winning and Perses knew that. He looked at me than looked at his army. "RETREAT! Retreat!" He yells. He starts to glow I turn before he flashes out. The monsters start running away. I hear cheering for victory. The General smiles and start walking towards me. I didn't know what happen next because I fell to ground.

I hear people screaming my name. Everything went black.

Lychan POV

We were all cheering. I saw the General walking to Asta but then Asta went down. All the Knights ran towards her. "WILL. Come. We Asta needs healing!" The General yells. Will runs to Asta and start treating her.

"General what should we do?" I said to him. "We need to wait until Asta gets better." "General, Asta is healed. She just needs some rest." Will tells the General. "Alright. We need to have a meeting but Asta needs to be there. Let's wait till she gets up," he said. He picked up Asta and started to walk towards our big house.

Then Percy got in his way. "Who are you?" Percy said. "In do time Perseus Jackson." The General walked around Percy and went inside the house. I followed. "General are going to tell them?" I asked when he put Asta on her bed. "We have no choice." He pulled out a chair and sat down next to Asta.

The General was very protective of Asta. When someone hurts Asta, he gets enraged with that person. Sphinx was the last monster to cause damage to Asta. When the General found out, he hunted it down and... Well it wasn't pretty. He burned and cut Sphinx into little pieces.

Asta is frightening but the General is down right terrifying.

Asta POV

-One Hour Later-

I start to up my eyes. I wake to see me on my bed. "You're awake." I turn to see the General sitting next to me. "Yeah. Thank you. So what are the rest of the Knights doing?" "Getting ready for the meeting. Come on we should go." I got up. "What meeting?" "It's time we told the gods what's going on?" "I see. Shall we go then?"

We walked out of the house. We walked into the big house to everyone was already there. "Let's start this meeting." Chiron said. "Wait. Wait. First things first." Percy said while turning to the General. "Who are you?" The General starts to say, " I am the General of the Knights. My name is Havoc." "Who's your godly parent?"

Havoc and I look at each other. "My mother is Chaos and I am Asta older brother."

**_I am a shamed with myself. I cannot believe it took me almost a year to update this story. I bet you have notice there are a lot less chapters then there was before. The reason is that I combined most of the chapters. I also added and edited most of the chapters. I will now make my chapters longer. And again._**

**_I AM SO SORRY!_**


	5. Chapter 5 AN

**AN:** _Hey guys! Yes I know it has been about 2 years since I've last been on and I'm sorry about that. No I have not forgotten this story. I've just having issues writing. I have not had a computer to write on and have been having some writes block. But I'm going to try to start writing again. I might delete and re-write this story I'm still not sure yet. What do guys think? Should I or should keep going on with it. I hope to hear what guys think I should do. Oh and accept some more demigods for my story so summits some if you can. Well got to go now I'm writing this from my school's computer lab. Bye-bye! (Plz R&R)_


End file.
